What If
by SugarCookieLuv
Summary: What if Lucy met Natsu , never realizing she had magical power? What would happen when Natsu took Lucy to Fairy Tail and everyone made fun of her for not having powers... Would she regret everything... or take each to heart? She will show them they were wrong about her. She may not have realized she had magical power before. But now she realizes something...


Summary- What if Lucy met Natsu , never realizing she had magical power? What would happen when Natsu took Lucy to Fairy Tail and everyone made fun of her for not having powers... Would she regret everything... or take each to heart? She will show them they were wrong about her. She may not have realized she had magical power before. But now she realizes something...

_I was in Hargeon Town , walking down the streets of a main way called Foreway of Hargeon when I was then suddenly hit with a weird feeling inside my chest. Was... it love? I started to run down the streets of the Foreway of Hargeon till I saw a million girls huddled around one strange man. I felt as if I were floating over to the man. He had purple hair and claimed to be the 'Fairy Tail Salamander' I secretly squealed inside and hearts floated in my eyes. Was I head over heels for this man? Was he my one...? I kept asking my self these questions till this pink haired kid screamed "Igneel!" He crashed through the crowds of girls till he saw the purple haired man , He asked "Who the hell are you?" I looked at the pink haired kid , the heart in my eyes broke and I was released. _

_The purple haired man looked at the boy "How could you not know? I am the one and only Salamander " He said. The man grinned slyly and all the girls besides me that is ran over to the pink haired kid and started beating him up. I felt sorry for the kid , but there was nothing I could really do , Like always. The purple haired man then signed a board with 'Salamander' on it. He gave it to the pink haired kid and said "Keep it , its my autograph " The pink haired kid looked at it and looked back at the man and said "Why would I want this" He said as girls then kicked him into a trashcan and beat him up.. once again. He took the beating as if it was nothing. I frowned and wondered 'I feel bad' I then looked to the purple haired man's hand , he had illegal magical rings on. I gasped a bit and wondered , was that what had made me feel like I was in love? Oh well I didn't care now , I walked over to the pink haired boy when the other man said "That's enough my beauties , I have work to do I have to go. " The girls besides me cried and the man said before leaving "I invite you all to the party tonight!" He had purple flames under him and flew up into the sky , disappearing. The girls all had the charms worn off and they started to chatter._

_I looked at the boy that was in the trash can then , I then noticed a little blue flying cat. I waved my hand at the cat and boy "Thanks you helped me , that man had these magical charms on the girls. " I grinned , to only notice the boy looking up at me. His blue flying cat flew up to me and touched my cheek as if I were an alien. I hissed at the cat and it flew back over to the boy "So whats your name kid? " I asked as I held my hand out to help the boy up. He took my hand 'His hand sure is warm' I thought immediately. He smiled at me and said "My names Natsu , this is my exceed Happy " He grinned then. I blushed at the boy and said "Nice to meet you Happy and Natsu , my name is Lucy " I smiled then at him._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO PRESENT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were at a dinner , I had already ate so I was buying Natsu some food since he kept complaining about food. Him and his cat Happy kept eating and eating. I swear I spent like 1,000,000 yen ! Natsu then started to eat faster and had food flying every where I laughed and said "You don't have to eat so fast and... food is flying every where.. " I started to quiet down. I flailed my arms while saying this , Natsu and Happy looked at me , happy was the first one to say "You talk alot" With a fish in his mouth. Steam started to boil out of my ears and my face turned scarlet red , I hissed at Happy "What you say cat!" My eye brows twitched at his ignorance.

Before I knew it I was leaving the dinner , I thanked the waitress to only be embarrased by Natsu and Happy bowing on the floor screaming "Thank you for the food!" My face turned deep red and I flailed my arms "Don't mention it , just returning the favor.." Natsu and Happy looked at eachother and said "But we weren't even trying " Natsu then slapped his hands together "Oh I know! You can have this!" He handed the Autograph of 'Salamander' on it to me. I made a pissed face "I dun want it!" I said in a childish manner.

Without even realizing it I had run off from the dinner and I was now on a bench reading a 'Sorceror Weekly' I saw Mirajane from Fairy Tail. I squealed "If only I was as pretty as her!" I hugged the book and kicked my legs "I want to join Fairy Tail.. If only I had a magical power " My voice lowered to only be welcomed by the Purple haired man again.

"You want to join Fairy Tail?" He said slyly. I sat up and looked at him "What is it to you!" I stabbed my finger into his chest. He looked at me "If you don't tell anyone about the magical rings I will bring you to Fairy Tail " He said seriously. My eyes turned into hearts "Yes sir!" He grinned evily "Okay... come to the party tonight at Hargeon Harbor , k " He then snapped his fingers and a purple flame erupted from his fingers. I was hopping around excitedly "Well I have to go now.. goodbye young one " He then disappeared. The hearts in my eyes disappeared and I cursed "Shit.. I fell for it.. But I'm going to meet FAIRY TAIL! " I squealed.

**_SugarCookieLuv:_**_ Stay tuned for next time~! Please Review ^^ Half of this is going based upon the anime from episode 1 to 172 ^^ atleast thats what the anime is at right now. Hope you guys like ^^ and sorry for my other stories being in active , this one for sure will be active , I have been getting bad reviews on the others so Stay tuned for this one! ^^ Well anyways thanks for reading~! Really hope you guys enjoy this story! Hoping to have over 35+ chapters! and over 100 k + words! _


End file.
